El Devorador de Mundos en W40K
by Judicator227
Summary: Fic/Reto Abierto sobre como cierto devorador de mundos del MCU altera todo lo que existe en el M41 donde la galaxia solo conoce guerra.


p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Hola amigos de Fanfiction este es mi nuevo fic. Espero les guste y si puede conseguir entre 10 o mas follow o favorite veré si lo continuo o si busco a alguien que me ayude a seguirlo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'Pensamientos'/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Palabras"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Disclaimer: no soy dueño ni de Warhammer o mas importante MARVEL; si así fuese yo seria millonario./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X PROLOGO X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Lo primero que se puede ver es el vacío un sinfín de nada en donde solo existe obscuridad hasta que un destello de luz al principio muy pequeño se deslumbra a lo lejos; dos milésimas después nos damos cuenta que es una explosión que crea todo y una voz se puede escuchar alrededor de nosotros./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""!Contemplad¡ El Universo, Increíblemente complejo y a la vez Maravillosamente simple en tan solo un pequeño rincón de este bello Universo encontraremos cientos de millones de Galaxias; decenas de miles de Estrellas e Incontables Mundos con un numero casi Infinito de Civilizaciones cada una de ellas más sorprendente que la última y aun así ninguna de ellas podría si quiera llegar a imaginarse como podrían llegar a ser las demás tal es el caso de las grandes civilizaciones de esta galaxia en la que nos centraremos para contar esta historia." Nos narra la voz misteriosa mientras vemos la formación, nacimiento vida y muerte de estrellas para luego movernos por el espacio hasta casi detenernos frente a una Galaxia Espiral una como tantas otras solo que nosotros entramos en esta y vamos observando como surgen y crecen distintas especies en variados mundos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Por ejemplo, Los *Eldar* una raza casi tan antigua como la galaxia misma, sobrevivientes destinados a vivir en sus naves mundos por culpa de su propia soberbia y depravación que dieron origen a un increíble mal; Los *Necrones* maquinas con alma que no siempre fueron así pero que la necesidad y las mentiras de otra raza ya muerta los volvió así; Los *Orcos* brutos que con su estupidez o voluntad (Es difícil saber la diferencia cuando todo lo hacen es gritar WAAAAAG) son capaces de violar la mayoría de las leyes de la Física aunque cuyo intelecto no llegue más lejos que el de un mono con daño cerebral y sean considerados una plaga por el resto de especies en la galaxia; y por ultimo pero no menos importantes los *Humanos* cuyo Imperio abarca gran parte de la galaxia con su adoración a su emperador dios y su miedo a todo lo nuevo y extraño están en una cuerda floja constantemente balanceándose entre el caos que conlleva una destrucción segura y una muerte lenta por estancamiento." Nuestro misterioso narrador nos muestra con cada descripción a las distintas razas que Dominan esta galaxia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'Yo soy el Vigilante y mi trabajo es ver y recopilar los eventos importantes que suceden en esta parte del Universo; es un trabajo que me ha traído grandes alegrías y a la vez… grandes tristezas. Pero en este punto me temo que tendré que romper mis más sagrados votos de silencio y no interferencia porque una amenaza más grande que cualquier otra acecha esta galaxia, una amenaza mucho más peligrosa que los dioses ruinosos del caos y más devastadora que los orcos y los Tyranids. Es un ser tan antiguo como el Universo mismo y cuyo poder e inteligencia va más allá de lo que se pueda imaginar, este ser se llama GALACTUS y es un poder cuyos intereses no son algo que podamos comprender o clasificar en simples conceptos como bien o mal ya que a él solo le importa su sustento y nada más, pero ya estarán preguntándose en qué consiste su sustento que es tan peligroso pues Galactus obtiene su alimento devorando la energía del núcleo de planetas albergadores de vida dejándolos secos y estériles.'/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1px solid #00000a; border-left: none; border-right: none; line-height: 108%; padding: 0in 0in .01in 0in;"X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Segmentum Tempestus; Sector Loki; Mundo de Rynn-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo mis amigos de fanfiction, mas de aquí no creo poder hacerlo solo, pero en caso de que alguien quiera adoptar el fic o usar la idea que este presenta tengan en cuenta las siguientes reglas a usar en el:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"1. Galactus y las reacciones y acciones después de su aparición en la galaxia es lo principal en este crosover entre Marvel Warhammer 40K./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"2. No importa que sector de la galaxia de warhammer 40K se use siempre que se recuerde que Galactus debe aparecer solo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"3. Si le dan un heraldo a Galactus este no puede ser el silver surfer o la chica de fuego que viene después de él; puede ser terrax o cualquier otro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"4. Las interacciones entre los poderes del caos, el emperador de la humanidad y Galactus no deben ser interacciones entre iguales puesto que cualquier fan de Marvel (comics, series animadas o películas.) sabe que Galactus con facilidad supera a casi todo solo la fuerza fénix y los aspectos del universo (Infinidad Eternidad) son iguales a él por lo tanto los dioses del caos y el emperador apenas están un nivel por encima del vigilante./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"5. Si llegan a adoptar este fic con sus reglas espero me den crédito y me manden un link cuando lo publiquen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Creado 11/01/2019. Última modificación 26/03/2019./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Versión en Ingles pronto./p 


End file.
